


Look Me Up On Facebook

by Twykad



Series: Jimon Week 2017 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Jace likes nerds, M/M, Simon likes Jace, demiromantic jace, demisexual jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9699395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: Jimon Week!↳ day 1: social mediaJace doesn't do social media, but that might change





	

Jace didn’t do social media, no matter how much his sister Isabelle and his brother’s boyfriend, Magnus, insisted on it. They said he would have even more success with girls and boys; but he just didn’t see the point. He was already doing just fine with people in general. Not that he minded, no, he loved flirting, it was fun. But he wasn’t really on board for more. Of course it had happened once or twice… Once. But really, romance and sex weren’t his thing.

He sighed as he watched Izzy take a picture of their pizza to put it on her  _ Instagram _ . Jace shared a look with Alec but his brother just shrugged, before turning his attention back to his attention to his boyfriend. Jace sighed again. Couples. They were always so cheesy, it was gross. Especially Magnus and Alec. It had been two years and they were still in their honeymoon phase. How was that even possible?

He was cut on his thoughts by something liquid suddenly soaking his shirt. He darted up, throwing a death glare to whoever had done this. He found a young man with glasses staring at him with a horrified look on his face.. Jace had noticed him quite a few times, he worked here as a waiter but had never served them.

 

“Oh, my God. I’m so, so sorry, I’m - Please don’t stop coming here,” he begged. “I’ll send another waiter, but please, I don’t want to be held responsible for losing clients.”

“Wow,” Jace breathed, his shoulders dropping as the tension did too. “Relax, dude. It’s only water.” 

 

The boy was cute. Jace knew it already but it was even more striking from up-close. He had messy dark hair that fell a little on his forehead, his eyes were a sweet chocolate brown. Other than that, he looked quite muscular, though not too much and Jace noticed a Star Wars t-shirt behind the apron that made him smile.

The waiter… Jace looked at his badge.  _ Simon _ . He inhaled then exhaled deeply, regaining composure.

 

“I’m sorry though,” Simon repeated, shaking his head. “If you want another drink I can offer it to you, you know, to make amends.”

“If you wanted to ask me on a date, you didn’t need to throw water at me, just so you know.” Jace answered with a wink.

 

Simon turned red and began to stutter. Jace laughed, he was initially joking, but if the cute waiter ended up asking him on a date he wouldn’t turn him off; that was for sure.

 

“I, uh...I- Yeah, okay.”

 

Jace raised his eyebrows.

 

“I, erm… I really should go right now though… I’d… I’d like a date, with you, I mean… I have to go.” He said, holding up an apologetic hang. “Simon Lewis,” he then added.. “That’s my name… My phone broke so, erm… Look me up on Facebook!” 

“I don’t have Facebook.”

“Oh… I-I don’t have time to discuss it right now, but, my shift ends at 3.” The waiter said walking backwards before hurrying to the kitchens after he bashed into the counter, almost making some drinks fall.

 

Jace slightly shook his head and turned to his friends, who were barely hiding their laughters. It was Magnus who spoke first.

 

“Well that was... entertaining.” 

“Didn’t know you liked nerds.” Alec teased, arching a brow.

“Maybe now you will start using social media!” Isabelle said excitedly.

 

***

 

It was around 2 in the afternoon when Clary arrived for her shift and Simon almost threw himself at his best friend.

 

“Oh my God, Clary, you wouldn’t believe what happened!” He grabbed her hands and squeezed them. “I have a date with Captain America. You know, the blond guy I have a crush on. I spilled water on his shirt and now I have a date.” He couldn’t help a smile.

“Maybe then you can start calling him by his name.”

“His name? Oh no, I didn’t ask for his name, what do I do?”

“You calm down for a start.” Clary chuckled.

“Can I take your phone for a second? I need to use Facebook, just to tell my sister I can’t go to her place this afternoon. Please, please, please.”

 

Clary burst out laughing and gave her phone to her, overexcited and almost panicking, friend.

Simon quickly logged into his account only to notice he had a new friend request. Heart pounding with way too much hope, he clicked to check the request. He recognised the blond man in a second and accepted immediately. Going on the profile, he realised the account had just been made, a smile tugging at his lips; he looked up at the name. “ _ Jace Wayland _ ”.

Simon almost dropped the phone when it vibrated in his hand. He glanced down the screen to find Jace had just sent him a message.

 

_ “No Facebook at work Lewis, see you in a few! Xx”  
_

 

Jace had made an account, because of him, for him, and with that, Simon felt he was already falling for the guy. He sighed and gave back her phone to Clary, forgetting about his sister already. Yeah, he was doomed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated


End file.
